what's with kids and pranks?
by KKT
Summary: it's a white christmas an- what happened to vegeta's hair?no it's not cut it's been turned into a - R&R to find out
1. Default Chapter

I do not own dragonball z and I hope you enjoy. Send in our ideas for other pranks it can happen to anyone, as long as trunks, gotten, pan or bura who does it  
  
Bulma was depressed as she wandered through the empty Capsule Corps.  
  
It was eerily quiet, seeing as Trunks and Goten were off to university and Pan and Bura were out at the beach.  
  
Vegeta, as usual was training in the GR.  
  
Bulma decided to look through the old photo albums. She found one titled, "Kids".  
  
She saw the first picture and laughed out loud. She remembered the story behind that picture.  
~Flashback~ "Mom! Christmas is coming!!" Trunks yelled excitedly  
  
. " Yes, I'm aware of that fact, you've been telling me all day," Bulma replied, " now go to sleep." Bulma ordered.  
  
"But we don't wanna go to sleep" Goten whined.  
  
He was sleeping over for Christmas Eve, so he and trunks could get up early and open presents.  
  
That night, Trunks and Goten couldn't sleep, so they decided to join in the holiday festivities.  
  
They grabbed a bottle of green hair dye (A/N dunno where they got that but.), and some Christmas ornaments.  
  
They waited until Vegeta was asleep and sneaked into his room. They came out of the room 20 minutes later snickering.  
  
On Christmas day, the peaceful sleeping Capsule Corps Was awakened by a screaming Vegeta.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU BRATS DO TO MY HAIR!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
" uh, what." Trunks mumbled half asleep.  
  
" LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks was suddenly alert .He remembered what happened last. He burst out laughing.  
  
" Vegeta! What's going o.." Bulma started giggling.  
  
" your h- hair!!" she managed to choke out.  
  
Vegeta's hair was dyed green with ornaments hanging on it, and of course, the classical star on top.  
  
" I'm going to go wash this disgusting thing off." Vegeta said, very angry.  
  
" Um, dad, there's just one thing," Trunks started, " it's permanent dye."  
  
The whole city could hear a scream on this white Christmas  
  
So Vegeta was stuck with green hair for a while, and that was a Christmas none of them where going to forget anytime soon, especially Vegeta.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
Bulma chuckled. You had to admit, Vegeta's hair did look a awful lot like a Christmas tree.  
  
How do you like it? Send me more ideas, and I'll use them for future chapters. Please R&R. 


	2. poor Trunks

Hey ppl. I do not own dbz , please R&R and check out my other story, "mixed up."  
  
Bulma flipped to the next page.  
  
She burst out laughing again.  
  
This time, Vegeta looked even sillier.  
  
Oh yeah, she remembered how that happened.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
It was early January and Pan and Bura were bored out of their minds.  
  
Vegeta was still really mad about the prank Trunks and Goten played at Christmas.  
  
It was getting late, so Capsule Corps was dark and quiet.  
  
" Hey Bura, wanna play another prank on your dad?" Pan asked mischieviesly.  
  
" Sure, what do you want to do to him?" Bura asked, thinking of the worst pranks.  
  
(A/N she's not a very good daughter is she?)  
  
" You'll see, and grab a pair of siscors and a razor." Pan replied smirking.  
  
" okay?"  
  
As they went in Vegeta's room, you could hear the siscors snipping and then the razor buzzing.  
  
When they came out, they took a big black bag full of Vegeta's HAIR with them.  
  
The next morning, you could hear Vegeta screaming at Trunks.  
  
Even from the other side of Capsule Corps, Pan and Bura could make out what Vegeta was saying.  
  
" YOU LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD CHAIN YOU UP WHILE I'M SLEEPING. AND BECAUSE OF THIS PRANK, YOU'LL HAVE TO TRAIN WITH ME FOR A MONTH!"  
  
Trunks paled at the thought of training with his father.  
  
Pan and Bura glanced at each other. Trunks didn't deserve THAT much of a punishment, so they decided to intervene.  
  
" Dadd-." she burst out laughing. Vegeta's MOHAWK was even better looking in the daylight.  
  
They had tried to shave all his hair at the side, but failed miserably. So now his hair was lumped up at the sides and a tall crooked Mohawk in the middle.  
  
~End of Flashback~ Bulma burst out laughing again. Vegeta would kill her if he knew she has cameras all over Capsule Corps and took 75 pictures of him with his new " haircut".  
  
But as she would recall, Pan and Bura never did get Trunks out of his month of training with Vegeta.  
  
Poor Trunks. She thought.  
  
How did you it like? An anonomous reviewer gave me the idea. R&R please. 


End file.
